spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame: Part 2
"Endgame: Part 2" is the Season 2 premiere of The End of My Soul. It was directed by Richard Dean Anderson. Cast *Timmy SquarePants *Daryl Dixon *Cigarette Smoking Man (debut) *Tommy SquarePants (debut) *Barack Obama *Olivia Dunham (credit only) *Karen Plankton (credit only) *Pearl Krabs (credit only) *Fox Mulder (debut) *GWizard777 (uncredited) Story After SpongeBob jumped into the portal, he vanished. the portal was destroyed. 5 hours later, the 2 surivours were hiding in the tent, and got out of the tent.. Timmy: Daryl, I think this is the end of us. Then, all of a suddlen. The portal opened up. and there was REDACTED. Timmy: What was that? is that a surivor? Daryl: I don't know, let's go see if it is. Timmy: Excuse me, who are u? REDACTED Timmy: Nice to meet u, let's go inside the tent. The 3 surivours went inside the tent, then, the portal opened again, this time, it was the C.S.M (Cigarette Smoking Man) & Fox Mulder. Cigarette Smoking Man: Oh, what's this? a city, with no surivors, hahahaha! wonderful! Fox Mulder: Shut up you old man. Cigarette Smoking Man: Yeah right, oh, what do I see? I see a tent, let's go inside there and see who's in there? Fox Mulder: No, it's the goddamn surivors you moron! Timmy: I don't know, let's check. Daryl: Guys, it's the Cigarette Smoking Man! Timmy: Shit. Cigarette Smoking Man: I heard that. Then, The Cigarette Smoking Man grabbed his pistol and shot Daryl. Daryl: Oh shit, I've been shot. dies Timmy: No! Daryl! kicked Cigarette Smoking Man: laugh, I am now going to take u bastards to my lair. Fox Mulder: You don't have to do this! kicked too Cigarette Smoking Man: No one can stop me now! laugh ---- 10 HOURS LATER Timmy and Fox Mulder arrived at the Cigarette Smoking Man's Lair. Cigarette Smoking Man: Wake up you little bastards. Timmy and Fox Mulder: in pain What happened? Cigarette Smoking Man: You know, I killed Daryl because he said the s word to me. that was not nice to say to a old man. Fox Mulder: Please shut up. Cigarette Smoking Man: Excuse me? I'm TALKING! Fox! Don't bug me! bastard! Fox Mulder: on CSM Cigarette Smoking Man: roars, your gonna pay! Guards, take them away! The Guards took them away to prison. ---- 2 HOURS LATER The Cigarette Smoking Man was talking to an unknown person. Cigarette Smoking Man: Now, let's see, what happened to you in the last season? unknown: Well, I was killed by Sheldon J. Plankton by killing me with his shotgun. Cigarette Smoking Man: Oh, I see, were you killed? unknown: Yes, until i was brought back to live by u. Thank u. Cigarette Smoking Man: Your welcome. by the way, what's your name? unknown: My Name is pause GWIZARD777!!! Cigarette Smoking Man: Nice to meet you, maybe we can get along together. GWizard777: Ok, thank you! Cigarette Smoking Man: Your welcome! ---- 9 HOURS LATER Fox Mulder: I know, we need to escape. Then, Tommy SquarePants (from the cameo appearances in S1) has come to save them from prison. Tommy: Hey, you guys. Tommy: You can escape, because i broke the glass doors. now let's get the f**k out of here. Then, they both escaped together. Then, The Cigarette Smoking Man called in Barack Obama to killed them along with The C.S.M. Barack Obama: You bastards! Come back here right this moment! Cigarette Smoking Man: Fine you bitches, but i'll find your asses in the next 24 hours! Timmy: Barack Obama, Stay dead motherf**ker. Barack Obama: No! rocket kills him Cigarette Smoking Man: Oh shit, i'm falling. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cigarette Smoking Man: You people are going to pay for the day! Timmy: Why bitch? Cigarette Smoking Man: Because i am now going to splatter blood all over u. He got the knife, and opened himself up. Cigarette Smoking Man: Get ready to be splatted by blood. splatters To Be Continued..... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:2014